Dare To Be Different
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: Would you be your real self even if you were diffrent from everyone else? Even if you were verbally abused daily? would you be strong enough to handle it? What would happen if you weren't? Would you take the dare and be diffrent. Warning Character death


**A/N: **_As my friends would say I've visited my Dark and Twisty place again! It's amazing the story ideas you can think up while not paying attention in school, could this be why my Civics grade is suffering? oh well it's so worth it! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly i dont own the characters J.K Rowling does who by the way is bloody brillant! _

_**Review** please! _

"What's the matter Loony, you going to cry?" Pansy laughed along with everyone else in the Great Hall as tears were forming in my eyes. I've always been Pansy's target since day one. I don't think it would be so bad if it was just her but it's not, it's basically everyone. I mean, I have a friend or two, but they can't always be there to help me. Sometimes I just have to face my problems on my own. I just wish I was strong enough too. Some people think that I've been ridiculed enough that by now I'm used to it. They couldn't be more wrong. They are to shallow to see that everyday my eyes are blood shot because of the crying. They fail to see the scars I have all over my arms. Scars made with a jagged blade in an attempt to feel physical pain rather than emotional. Even if someone did notice the scars, I don't think it would change anything anyway, they would just use it to make fun of me. I can see it now, _"Hey look it's the emo girl."_ That's just what I need. If people weren't so worried about going through the same things that I do. I'm sure there are more people in Hogwarts like me, and in case your wondering I mean like me as in different. Someone who once wasn't afraid to pull off their mask and show the world who I really was. I guess that idea blew up right in my face. I can't believe I could be so stupid. It was a load of rubbish and I shouldn't have done it.

I played with the silver necklace my father had given me for my eleventh birthday, which read _Be yourself. _Growing up I was always taught you can see good in all people. That, in itself, says even as I child I was lied to. You can tell me all you want there is good in everyone but I know first hand there is absolutely no good in Pansy or any of the other arses I have the great displeasure of being stuck here with. Some times, I wish I would finally just get the nerve and just end it all for me, but that would be just giving them what they want, wouldn't it? So what's the point.

* * *

Something or someone has always been around to stop me when I had been worked up just enough to do it. I was so close to performing Avada Kedavra on myself last year, so it would be quick and painless, but my dad was still alive and he needed me. We needed each other. When I lost him nearly two months after that my world fell to pieces, but with his dieing breath he made me promise I would stay strong. So I attempted to stay strong, and it was working perfectly fine up in until September rolled around and I had to go back to the hell hole, most call Hogwarts. One week into school and I already spent more time in the bathroom wailing with Moaning Myrtle than in my classes. It had been four months since that first week, but nothing changed. Every other day I spent with Myrtle. I've even contemplated the thought of giving myself over to Voldemort so he could kill me, but that would just make the papers and give people another hardy laugh. Once in a while I go up to the astronomy tower and sit on the ledge wishing I would fall, just my luck it hasn't happened yet. I didn't know when they began, but tears were know sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh, she is crying. That's a laugh," Pansy howled. "What's wrong freak? Can't you talk?" I covered my face with my hands, which flashed the Great Hall my scars. "You've gone emo, have you? Think it will get you pity?" I wiped away my tears and bolted out of the Great Hall. I had to get way, and the only place I could think to go was for some reason was the lake. This wasn't one of my good ideas, considering it was mid-January, it was only three degrees outside and the ground was covered in a four inch deep blanket of snow. I ran down and sat about a foot away from where a thin sheet of ice covered the lake. My emotions were running wild. Depression, hurt, and mistrust were just a few of them. I can't deal with being treated like this anymore. I reached for my bag and pulled from it a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_**I'll never understand why I was always the one to be picked on. All I ever did was be myself. That was until every ounce of happiness was drained from my life and who I was, was gone. I've never known what real friendship feels like. I've never had someone I could share secrets with. I've never had someone to be there for me when I needed them the most. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. People always ridiculed me for being different. Well, what if I ridiculed people for being the same. If your even taking the time to read this, then I assume you really do care. I want you to know that when I cried I didn't cry for myself, I cried for you. I cried because you couldn't be who you really were. Don't cry for me. Follow in my foot steps and Dare to be Different, be yourself. **_

_**~Luna **_

I gave one last look over Hogwarts grounds. I thought of my mum, and my dad. I thought of how much they loved me and how much I miss them. I folded up my letter and placed it at the edge of the water along with my silver necklace. With that done I stepped onto the ice knowing it couldn't support my weight and once my winter school robes were wet, they would weigh me down. I knew I may not change anything by doing this, but it didn't really matter anymore because I knew soon that I, for once, would be happy. I knew someone would receive my message and I knew someone else would dare to be different.

* * *

**A/n: **_Hope you enjoied! I don't mean to sound needy but **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_For the record! i am **not** nor will i ever be going to kill myself! _

_QueenOfTheGryffindorks_

* * *

****

Dare to be Different


End file.
